As a rail vehicle or train approaches a signal box with an automatic control function, the control route for passage, which is customary at the following signal box, is set automatically for this train. This form of automatic control operation can be initiated or discontinued by the station master. However, no higher level of automation is possible with this type of operation because the signal box does not know the identity of the train.
In one form of operation with a comparatively high degree of automation, a train steering is provided that is either integrated centrally into a control center or installed in a decentralized location near a signal box. Route tracking and route information for the specific train number are needed as the basis for the train steering. Thus, at the correct time, the train steering can set the intended route according to the schedule. In contrast with automatic control operation, the train steering in the selection of the route may be limited to the arrival if the train trip ends at the following train station. In addition, fault processing, e.g., in the form of an alternate track, may optionally be incorporated into the train steering. This form of operation of the central or decentralized train steering is based on previous signal box technology.